


You remind me of the babe....

by I_Am_Loki_so_bow_down_bitches666



Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Adoption, Angst, M/M, Multi, So sorta incest too but not, Sorta kinda parent/child but not really, The Once-ler didn't fuck up, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Loki_so_bow_down_bitches666/pseuds/I_Am_Loki_so_bow_down_bitches666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{AU} The Once-ler decided to plant a tree for each one he cut down and this left him with a successful business yet the beautiful city of Thneedville has flourished and there's barely any smog. He's rich, young and everything is perfect...until he's taking a light night walk and comes across a young orphan child. Flash forward 16 years and he now has his hands full of a teenage Ted who may or may not be crushing on the green suited man...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first Lorax fic! I adore the movie :3 And hopefully this fanfic did pretty good. I got the inspiration from this video which I shall link here. Also- This is just the intro to everything, setting the atomosphere. So I may include some baby Ted and Oncie trying to cope with being a new parent. Enjoy!   
> If you recognise the video as yours, simply message me and I'll give you credit! It's by youtube user Glytter Heartilly
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fN9DGe9ulCI
> 
> I don't own The Lorax (2012), it's songs or the songs of any other movies I may use :p

It was barely dark by the time he stepped out of his home. Polished glasses peeked out from under a green banded, large top-hat, hiding their wearer's eyes from view. Alongside the over coat and the acid green waist-coat, The Once-ler made quite the intimidating picture. Had anyone been able to see him under the glimmering shades, they would see the way his smoky grey eyes flickered over the street lamp above, looking for any signs of life. His high heeled dress shoes clicked against the pavement as he walked. Occassionally, someone would wave or shout out a greeting and he would respond in kind, a polite smile curving his plush lips. For a short while, he kept this up; simply enjoying the atmosphere, walking around town. His town, the city of Thneedville. After the fiasco of meeting The Lorax, he had decided to simply continue to chop trees at his Mom's prompting but had planted two for every for one to cut down. The Lorax grudgingly agreed and no more had been said on the subject, unless The Once-Ler had pushed his luck. And now barely two years later, he was twenty two and a 'very successful business-man' as his Mom had put it. Not that she had been much help in the actual build up of it.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a loud wail cut off his thoughts. It was shrill and almost desperate, as though its' maker was demanding to be attended to. Cautiously, he paused at the mouth of an alley way, glancing down the length of it uncertainly "Hello? Anyone there?!" He sighed, frowning slightly as he began to walk down the darkened alley. Inwardly, he bean to wonder whether or not this was an elaborate scheme for him to be captured. Although it hadn't happened for that long, it didn't seem likely. Rather than some idiot expecting to grab and kill him, he found a small box, a tiny wriggling bundle of clothing inside "Hey little...kid?" He leaned down, going to his knees when he saw the bundle. It was a he, tiny pudgy hands and adorable bright brown eyes that peered up at Oncie pleadingly. His tiny arms waved as his cries lessened, the baby pausing at the sight of a new face. The Once-ler paused, tongue flickering out to nervously lap at his lips as he wrapped the green over-coat around the kid, lifting him out. 

Despite him being small and clearly fragile, the baby seemed happy now he had been picked up, gurgling loudly. His skin and tiny button nose held a blue-ish hue,suggesting how long he had been here. "You wanna come home with me,kiddo?" He whispered, laughing slightly as he seemed to get even more excited at the words, not even knowing what they meant but just happy someone was finally here, was finally holding him. The coat was warm too which helped a lot. The Once-ler hummed, pressing an affectionate kiss to the kid's forehead before beginning to walk. Thankfully, nobody saw him on the way back, least of all the paparazzi and he made it inside easily. 

 

Over a half hour later and he had wrestled the tiny tot into a hot bath to try heat him up, dressing him in a baby sleep-suit he had the maid retrieve from a nearby twenty-four supermarket. 'Theodore' as he had quickly been dubbed was now curled into a ball in a make-shift cot (a washing basket filled with blankets and sheets) beside Oncie's bed, tiny thumb stuck between his lips. Looking down at him, Oncie couldn't even bring himself to call the Thneedville orphanage to have Norma take the kid. Ted cooed softly, wriggling in his spot and turning to get comfier. The Once-ler felt his heart melt and he ran a bare hand over his litle cheek, his still gloved hand resting on the rim of the 'basket'. Keeping Ted wouldn't even be a hassle. He had plenty of money, influence, knowledge and even time to raise the infant into a kid then young man. It was difficult to fathom who would want to be rid of any kid, especially one who seemed as sweet. Maybe time would tell but he was sure, he wouldn't ever give Ted up, not for the world. 


	2. Eight months old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted is now eight months old and Once-ler is exhausted but loving parenthood. His mother- has other ideas of the not so friendly variety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm not sure if anyone is reading this but if you are then thank you!! Also- I know it's been a while but I sort of lost my muse but it's coming back in dribs and drabs, slowly but surely. And thanks to everyone for the wonderful comments! Not gonna lie, they're the reason I kept writing; a large part of my inspiration 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

 “Jennifer, please. You don’t understand, it’s everywhere. _He’s_ everywhere!” The agonised words were blurted out as a wriggling infant whined, hiccupping softly at being restrained. Six months. Six months, eleven days and twelve hours. Not that the Once-ler had been counting, of course that would be ridiculous. Theodore was a blessing in his life, a ray of sunshine, as cliché as it seemed to say such a thing in his head.  He was intensely happy, loving every moment that the other was in his presence. However, it was at times like this that he regretted not following his mother’s advice and hiring a decent nanny, to care for the infant. It wasn’t as if he didn’t have the money. But it felt wrong to fob Theodore off onto others, to have him raised in such an informal way. Besides, he thought, glancing into such loving and sweet chocolate brown eyes; he wouldn’t get to see that endearing smile as often if he wasn’t there.

The freezing, tense bundle he had found had become a burbling, giggly and very friendly infant who had began to crawl. Each new object was inserted into his mouth curiously or on more than one befuddling occasion his ear; an instance which had nearly had the Once-ler in hysterics of panic and laughter. But now, six months, eleven days and an entire twelve hours into the escapades of parenthood and the dark haired man had to admit it had taken its’ toll on him, albeit slowly. Long nights in his office had been exchanged for sleepless ones at home, cradling a crying Theodore and usually listening to his Mom yelling, screeching down the phone, as much as he tried to ignore her and her banshee like screams.  Most often insisting he take Ted to the Thneedville Orphanage. The first time she had said such a thing, Once-ler hadn’t even hesitated in telling her it wasn’t even a consideration before he had promptly hung up. Strangely, Ted’s cries seemed to cease the moment the tinny squealing could no longer be heard within the room. It seemed the kid was a good judge of character already.

For the first two weeks, he had done nothing but stare, not allowing anyone to pick up the tiny creature.  Worry and fear had motivated this mostly. Even he tried to avoid picking the baby up unless necessary until Jen had gently reminded him that babies loved contact and to be held, to played with and shown attention. And slowly, he had changed this rule until Theodore could be picked up whilst he was present. Then it had shifted into leaving him with someone else for ‘just a moment!’ and slowly but surely, they had reached the present. Jennifer would come from the front desk, taking “my little Teddy bear!” home, staying with him until Once-ler finally arrived. It was only at times like this that they struggled, with Once-ler needing to finish a large pile of work, Jenny needing to tend to her mother or younger sister that Once-ler struggled.

“I understand.” He sighed, turning in his chair with Ted still in his lap, silent now. Sweet, honey brown eyes flickered out to the window, giggles falling from his throat. Pudgy hands reached out, curling and opening slowly in a half-hearted attempt to reach for the Truffula tuft protruding from Once-ler’s jacket but Once-ler was already pulling out the tuft to hand it to him, a smile forming at the happy giggles of the messy haired infant. The day wouldn’t be so bad, after all. Perhaps he could settle Ted with a bottle, on the couch with a few blankets around him. The sun was bright and he could even finish early and go for a walk with Ted, admire the Truffula trees-

“Oncie! Baby!”

Or he could listen to his mother screech in his ear. It seemed that fate had chosen the latter; opposed to one peaceful day for the Once-ler. Unfortunately, as he soon found out, it was not a screeching, whining voice over the phone. His mother was here, grinning that horribly smug grin of hers and wearing the deep red, truffula lined coat he had made for her. How naïve he was back then, he mused softly, subconsciously pulling Ted closer as the infant fell quiet.

His mother was a wonderful woman. If you ignored the way she favoured her other children, constantly put him down and abused his self-esteem, made him feel nothing next to his still barely employed brothers and constantly dragged his charge. Looking past all of that, she was an nice woman, pleasant even at some times. And yet, almost two years after the fact and he could hardly believe he had almost betrayed The Lorax in such a way, even for family. Especially for her. She wore her usual outfit; her favorite. A crimson, truffula lined coat, more expensive than she had to know of, blonde hair coiffed to perfection, scattered in jewelery and with he usual baby doll pink dress she wore. The red lipstick she had taken to had been smeared upon her teeth but Once-ler decided not to comment, as much as it made him cringe inwardly. Much like the clashing of her fashion, it was simply tactful not to mention it and it greatly helped in avoiding further conflict.

“Mom.” He smiled, hoping she was here for a moment and would leave soon. Although, the key word there was hopefully and judging by her expression, it was something rather serious. “Is everything alright?” He arched a brow, gaze flickering down as he realised Ted had fallen quiet and was staring at the blonde woman, blankly. His lower lip trembled and he turned large, watering eyes to the Once-ler who only smiled, slipping off his dark shades to pass to Ted; who predictably took the shades in both hands before shoving the tinted plastic lens into his mouth, drool instantly forming. Once-ler couldn’t help but wince, knowing how expensive the glasses were and his favorite pair. Gently, he moved them, correcting Ted so that he was now mouthing at the ear piece and side frame rather than the actual lens. Either way the infant seemed happy and Ted glanced back to his Mom, all calm gone. He was business-like; Greed-ler returned in full force rather than the ‘Oncie!’ she was hoping for.

To her credit, she didn’t show the alarm she clearly felt, other than a surprised look to Theodore before she tutted softly, glancing to her nails as if the entire situation would rather be avoided, if she could help it. “I spoke with Mrs Wiggins- you know, the woman who owns Juniper’s home.” She began, expression showing an odd sort of hopefulness; wistful. Her voice was flat but almost warm, as if she was hoping to coax him into giving Ted to this Mrs Wiggins. “She said they have more than enough room- they could accept another thirty children! And better yet- you could take all his clothes and such that he has now so it clears out your spare room! Not that you’re short of those…” She murmured, almost bitterly.

Greed-ler stared at her for a long moment, quiet. The Once-ler was kind, sweet. He cared for Ted genuinely rather than out of some odd sense of righteousness. And although they were essentially the same person, Greed-ler was far different to his counterpart. He was calculating, cold. The reason The Thneed business was doing so well and that Ted never wanted for anything in his little life. And where Once-ler loved little Theodore, Greed-ler did love him too, of that there was no doubt. But where Once-ler wanted to protect him and make him safe, Greed-ler wanted to keep him sheltered and away, keeping him safe in that way. And when challenged, well. It was best to simply not discuss such things. Once-ler would no doubt be upset but he wouldn’t complain, having the want but never the heart to stand up to his mother.

“And are they taking Bret or Chet first? Unless they only take children who can be clean for more than an hour.” Greed-ler snarked, arching a brow as his gaze flickered over the woman. She seemed to sense the change in her son, shrinking back a little before she sat up straight. Her terrible perfume had filled the room, almost choking him with it’s intensity. He exhaled sharply, rolling his eyes when she began to speak again.

“Oncie! There’s no need to be so rude! You know your brothers are…unique! They’re talented in their own way!” She snapped, hands clutching at her purse, cuticles tightening and fingertips turning white at the tension she held “That…that child is not even yours!” A violet painted finger jabbed in Ted’s direction, the innocent baby showing no sign that he was aware of the vindictive women currently boring a hole through his tiny skull with her angry, venomous gaze.

“No but then again, there’s doubt to whether I’m even Dad’s so I suppose we can learn to care for children who aren’t ours, biologically.” Greed-ler smiled. It was a charming, innocent smile. The one that had set up factories in Greensville, established the city of Thneedville and set up several factories in other continents across the world. Carefully crafted and extremely sharp yet layered with honey and charisma. His mother only blinked, stunned into silence by the serenity with which he spoke, all of this said whilst he gently bounced a burbling Ted upon his knee.

“And by the way, he doesn’t take up any of the 12 spare rooms. He has one, not that much room. I enjoy peaceful weekends, he at least knows to be quiet. If you’re somehow concerned for those children, I’ll happily make a donation to Mrs Wiggins. However, Ted is /mine/. My charge, my responsibility but thankfully not your grandchild. Seeing as you’ve managed to emotionally scar three children, I would hate to see what you do to a fourth.” He spat, arching a brow.

Isabella was not a woman who gave in easily. And so, with a huff, she rose to her feet, taking several steps closer. Two sets of brown eyes, one amused and almost smug; the other curious and innocent, peered at her, watching her movements with an odd sort of consideration, eerie in its’ intensity.

“Once-ler, you do not get to speak to me that way!” She said, voice sharp. Sharper than her teeth, grinding against each other or the hard edge to her gaze as she looked to the infant still sat comfortable in Once-ler’s lap. Neither had moved during the entire exchange, Ted comfortable and for once quiet and Greed-ler having far too much fun to rise to her petty challenges.

“You seem to enjoy speaking to me in such a way for 18 years. And counting the past few, I’d say it’s well deserved and only right that you receive such in return.  Now- unless you actively want to take Theodore from me, which don’t suggest; you should leave. I’m sure that you know where the exit is. Jennifer is out but Liam is always there, you can easily ask for directions or for him to call a cab if you get lost.” He bit out, not wishing to spend another moment in her company.

“A-And who says I won’t?” Smeared red lips curved into an odd sort of smile as she took a step forward. Greed-ler rose immediately, yanking Ted back as if moving would protect the infant from her poisonous care. Isabella gave an irritated huff, stepping closer. Tension twisted and grew between the two, dark tree roots coiling and suffocating until there only seemed the two and the odd tension manifesting and growing. As if sensing the environment, Ted gave a soft whimper, sniffing as he turned and grabbed at the velvet jacket, crumpled green fabric held tightly. It wasn’t long until soft whimpers and whines became hiccups and sobs, fat tears rolling down Ted’s cheeks.

That was when Greed-ler felt his already precocious control snap, a live wire now broken and freely leaking electricity, sparking at anyone who came too close. Unfortunately for Isabella, she was in perfect range of being shocked. “I strongly suggest you leave. And if you even try to takeTed, if you even dare to so much as consider picking him up, harming him or stealing him from me, I will not hesitate in creating a law suit so strong, for years of child neglect and verbal abuse for a start, that you will never recover from the debt alone, not to mention the shame and degradation.” He was breathing harshly by the time he was done, cheeks faintly flushed with the passion of his speech, heart thrumming and blood roaring in his ears.

Isabelle blinked. Once. Twice. She balked, greedy eyes flickering over her son before she gave a jerky nod, turning away as if she had been simply told to leave his teenage bedroom, rather than threatened with a law suit. “Your…your father and I will be along for dinner, Friday. As always, sweetheart.” She seemed to have recovered in the short span since reaching the door, a smile now perfectly on her features. Hints of red lipstick still stained her teeth and for a moment, Greed-ler considered letting it go. Ignoring such a trivial thing, given how upset she seemed but then he recalled the tragic little hiccup Ted had given, the way he had clutched his coat in fear. “Oh hey- by the way?” He lifted one hand, sliding a gloved finger over his front teeth, looking to her meaningfully before he retrieved his dropped sunglasses, sliding them back on. “See you Friday!” He replied cheerfully, watching as she stormed out, slamming the door with such finalty.

Once-ler, (for he was now Once-ler again, calm and happy, content now she was gone, turned his gaze to Ted. The boy was still hiccupping softly, albeit not as often and it made Once-ler smile to see him calmer.  Perhaps he could take the day off, after all.  Setting Ted on his desk, a steadying hand at his back; he kneeled until he was eye level with the boy. He burbled softly, hands reaching for the sunglasses again and Once-ler didn’t complain.

“Now- seeing as that big bad lady is gone, how about we head home a little early? I’ve got that movie you like and bit of ice cream, a treat!”

Ted giggled happily, hearing the words ‘home’ and ‘ice-cream’, lifting his arms happily. Once-ler only smiled, lifting the tiny boy into his arms and as he left the office, a tiny head settled on his shoulder. An odd feeling settled in his heart and he grinned. Ted wasn’t going anywhere and of that he was sure. The kid would be around for a while, come hell or high water.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note- Once-ler and Greed-ler are sort of the same person in this verse? I imagine it was them being seperate people, both aware of each other but sharing the body without conflict? I may change this though, still yet to decide but I hope this clears anything up!


End file.
